Bladen the Hedgehog
There's no stopping this train now! I will never rest till' there's no fight in me left! ''-Bladen the Hedgehog'' This Fan Character was made by the user- '''BladenTheHedgehog ''About 'Name: '''Bladen the Hedgehog (刃ハリネズミ'')/ Full Name: Bladen Hyirokygara (He-reo-key-gar-ah) '''Species':' Hedgehog/Werehog/Anakii(Anna-key-ei A canine-like intergalatic creature from another universe) '''Age:'Mental-29 Physical-18 Gender: '''Female ♀ '''Height: '''4' 9" '''Weight: 95 Lbs Apperence: Dark-Gray fur with Dark Red tips, White/Gray chestfur, Navy-Blue eyes. Attire: Blue-silk shirt, Moon-shaped stone collar necklace, Fingerless grey-blue striped gloves, Light-gray skirt, Spike tipped orange sneakers. Red band with a heart stamp. Sexuality: '''Heterosexual/Straight '''Birthdate: '''March 27th '''Born: '''Terinsi (Te-ren-see The home planet of the Anakii race) '''Theme Song(s): Night of Nights , Running in the 90's Current Residence: 'Spagonia '''Ideal Accent: '''Italian-Russian '''Alignment: '(Depends on her Nature) Mostly Good '''Ability Type: Power-type character Weapon of Choice: '''Dragon's Machete '''Elemental Power: '''Fire '''Personality: '''Brave, adventurous, a bit perverted, and an outgoing nature, but can become reckless due to her obliviousness. Also having Tom-boyish acts. '''Family: '''Takouro Hyirokygara-Father (Deceased) Bakoura Hyirokeygara-Mother (Deceased) Blitzen Shoukoguro the Fox- Brother Blake Nanishimi the Hedgehog- Brother '''Likes: Adventuring, Fighting, Assisting others, Noodles, Large cities, Sweets, Challenges. Dislikes: Evil, Water (Due to fire powers being weakened by it), Technology(It confuses her >_<), Losing. ''Backstory'' When Bladen Hyirokygara was in Terinsi, she was one of the greatest warriors at that time and saved her world about two times. One day, her brother, Blitzen Shoukoguro, built a portal machine that could travel to any and every part of the entire universe(Including Mobius). The two including Bladen's other brother, Blake Nanishimi, entered the portal intending to go to one of the neighboring worlds. Unfortunately, there was a miswiring of destination causing the three to be transported to Mobius. While exploring the world, Blitzen thought that if they are notice themselves, they may get suspicious and probably be thrown into a lab and made to be put into weird experiments. So, Blitzen made a little device that turned the three of them into the inhabitants of the Mobius world. Bladen and Blake were transformed into hedgehogs and Blitzen was transformed into a Fox. ''Strengths and Weaknesses'' 'Basic Stats ' (1=Weak 10=Strong) '-Power:' 10 -'Defense:' 7 '-Speed:' 8 '-Agility:' 6 '-Intelligence: '''4 '-Evasiveness:' 7 '-Dexterity: 3 '-Determination: '''10 '-Skill: 6 '-Special Attack:' 10 'Forms' *'Super Bladen- '''Bladen's 'Super' form using the Chaos Emeralds (obvious really ._.) *'Werehog-''' The form that occurs only at night. Normally can't have full control over. *'Angelic Bladen- '''The form similar to her "Super Bladen"(But not needing the Chaos Emeralds, only occurs on dire situations, and having angel wings with one of them being gray) 'Special Abilities' -'Hug from the Devil: 'Using all of her strength, Bladen hugs the foe literally crushing the life out of the foe (Not enough to kill but enough to deal major damage/damage depends on the foes defense and size) '''-Meteor Impact(only able to be used with Angelic and Super Bladen):'' In space, Bladen craves a meteor in a shape of a moon, impales the meteor with her machete, and controls the meteor to impact the foe. (Rarely uses this ability) ''-Enhance Senses(Even stronger in Werehog form): Due to her original form being canine-like, her senses of smell, sight, and hearing, are more acute. 'Weaknesses' ''Water- ''Bladen is powered by her fire energy. If the fire is put out(example is drowning), her energy runs low and can get really weak. ''Technology/Complex Tasks-'' For an odd reason, when Bladen is delt with advance or techonological tasks, it fries her brain due to not knowning what to do. Her ''Obliviousness- ''Because she knows barely anything about the Mobian world, her curiousity can get the best of her and can get into trouble. ''Her Spine(Wait wat?)'- Bladen has an odd spinal condition in which her back is extremely weak. Even a moderate pat on the back can hurt as much as a boulder crushing your legs. ''Relations with Characters'' If You want your character in one of these lists please ask me first! 'Friends/Allies' Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani the Hedgehog, Vector, Espio, Charmy, G.U.N 'Neutral' Amy, Silver, Blaze, Scrouge, Manic, Sonia, Rouge, Cream 'Friendly Rivals' Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scrouge 'Enemies ' Dr. Eggman(or Robotnik i dont care), Mephiles the Dark, Metal Sonic Category:Females Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Were-Creatures Category:Hybrids